Pretty Little Vamps
by Courtnicole2017
Summary: My two favorite shows combined what happens when the liars meet the famous Salvator brothers, Elena and Bonnie? Which liar(s) will become vampire(s)? If any. Notes Toby is not -A and Elana's not a vampire yet!(Yes it is Pretty Little Vampires I changed some stuff. I literally went into the old docs and changed things and made it make more sense and made it follow the show more.
1. The Move-Ch 1

Just so you know they know Mona is -A, and Toby is not and will never be -A. Oh and if it says something like Pizza House it means Pizza Hut so I don't brake any copy right laws.

* * *

"Spencer wake's up and looks at her alarm clock, she has 2 minutes before her alarm goes off. This is the day her and the girls leave for Mystic Falls it was their parents idea to keep them safe.

* * *

1 week earlier

* * *

The girls arrived at Spencer's from summer school they had agreed to meet there to study earlier that day. It was the last few days and they had a major test the next day. They walked into the house laughing and stopped when they saw all of their parents.  
Emily and Aria asked "What's going on?"  
"Ella replied "Take a seat girls."  
"Why? I don't want to sit down. What's going on mom?" asked Aria  
"Girls, we're worried about you and the whole... -A... thing." replied Mrs. Hastings  
"Ok" said Spencer "So what about -A?"  
"We're sending you to Mystic Falls to live with Aria's aunt." replied Ella "Aunt Jenna."  
"What!?" the girls yelled  
"You leave next week." said Mrs. Fields "MOM?!" yelled Emily  
"I'm sorry it's for your own safety girls." replied Mrs. Martin  
"This is totally unfair!" The girls screamed in union.

* * *

2 days later

* * *

"Caleb, please come with us. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeee!"  
"Ok! Ok. Hanna I'll go, and just so you know I was planning on going with you anyways. I love when you plead and I love you too much to let you go."  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

* * *

"I can't stand to leave you again Toby! I just can't!" Spencer ranted she'd been going on like this for an hour now  
"Hey Spencer calm down everything is going to be ok." Toby said trying to calm her down "So... I was thinking since Caleb is going with Hannah maybe I could go too. I mean if its okay with-  
"Of course it's okay I would love for you to come!"  
"Well okay I guess that settles that."  
"I LOVE YOU so much!" Spencer exclaimed  
"I love you t-  
He's cut off by her lips finding his they soon find themselves in a hot make-out session.

* * *

"Ezra, I'm going to miss you so much."  
"Actually that's why I asked you to come over, I found a job in Mystic Falls and put in my 2 week notice when you told me. I won't be out for at least a week after you but I'll be teaching junior high not high school so we can be together in pubic ther-  
He's cut off by screaming and getting pounced on by his girlfriend.

* * *

Back to the day they are leaving.

* * *

Aria wakes up to the blaring of her alarm. She reaches over and turns it off. *ugh* This is the day we leave for aunt Jenna's better get going.

* * *

Hanna wakes up when her alarm goes off and runs across the hall to kiss Caleb good morning. As usual he is still asleep so she jumps on to his bed waking him up. Then she realizes something and her energy level drops.  
"Hey are you ready to leave Rosewood for good?" she asks  
"Ya, actually I am it will be a nice change." Caleb replies  
"I guess your right I'm just going to miss my mom."  
"Hey, our life will be better there don't worry."/span/p

* * *

"Emily's alarm goes off but she has been awake for at least 2 hours all ready. Her mom walks in and sits on the end of her bed.  
"I sure am going to miss you but it's for the best." her mom says  
"I'm going to miss you to mom, I love you!"  
"I love you to Em!"

* * *

"The girls' all put their bags in their cars. Spencer picks up Toby, and Hanna takes Caleb with her. They all arrive at the airport at the same time. Aria explains that Ezra will be flying out next week so they all go inside. They all check their bags, go thru security and then they go find their terminal.  
"I'm starving, anyone else wants some food." asks Hanna  
"I do" Toby and Spencer say together then look at each other and burst out laughing.  
Then the rest say different things at the same time  
"Sure I'd like some food." replies Aria  
"Me to" says Emily  
"I'll Come with you" Caleb says  
"Ok, so what do you want I'll go to two different places at the max." Hanna replies  
They all replied in union  
"Pizza House" Yells Toby  
"The Salad Bar" Yells Emily  
"Pizza House!" Shouts Caleb  
"Salad Bar" Shouts Aria and Spencer  
"Pizza House and Salad Bar it is then. Now I know what the girls and Caleb want but what about you Toby?"  
"I'll take a pepperoni in whatever size they have"  
"Ok, Caleb and I will be back in like ten minutes tops." They walk away and Caleb tells Hanna he will grab the pizzas and she can get the salads.

* * *

Spencer's asks "Can you believe we are actually leaving?"  
"I know I can't believe we are actual leaving this nut case we call home." replies Aria  
"It may be a crazy town but, I'll miss it a bit." Toby answers

* * *

Hanna and Caleb return with the food and they all eat there pizzas and salads and then there flight is called for boarding.  
Everyone tells Hanna and Caleb thanks as they grab their stuff and get on the plane.

* * *

Okay so I hope you guys like it this is my first story and I decided to rewrite a couple of things and edit it.


	2. Mystic Falls- Ch 2

On the plane Spencer and Toby sat together talking about what their life would be like without their annoying families. Hannah and Caleb sat together and talked occasionally kissing. Emily and Aria sat together talking about their life without -A.

* * *

The flight attendant came and gave them food and they landed in Mystic Falls. They got their bags and went to find Jenna. When they found Jenna they were surprised to see two teens with her. They all greeted them and then went down to the car

* * *

2 days later

* * *

Aria and Spencer walk into the kitchen Jenna is alone so they ask her about Elena and Jeremy. She decides to tell them the truth.

"Okay, so you see Aria your mom and I… we had a sister-

"What!?" The girls both yelled

"But she died and I took over as the kids legal guardian. End of story."

"End of story! What?! You're kidding right."

"No, no I'm not"

and she walks away to her room.

* * *

"So those kids are my cousins?" Asked Aria

"Ya, I guess so. Do you think they know?" Replied Spencer

"Not unless she told them… we should all just call her Jenna."

* * *

Later that week

* * *

"So are you guys ready for school on Monday?" Elena asks

"What?" The group replies

"Didn't Jenna tell you your starting school in 2 days?" Jeremy responds

"No, no she didn't" replies Spencer and Toby

"Oh, well who wants to go shopping?" Elena asks

"Meeeeeeee!" Yells Hanna

"But Ezra gets in Monday" wines Aria

"Well I guess we all do." Replies Spencer

"Great, so Jeremy will take Caleb and Toby shopping and I'll take you four. We can meet at the food court and then go get school supplies together. We'll leave in twenty then?" Elena responds

"Sure" replies Em

* * *

They all get ready making sure they grab their money. They take two cars Spencer's (sent over from rosewood) and Elena's. Toby, Caleb, and Hanna went with Spencer and Jeremy, Aria, and Emily went with Elena.

"I wonder if the fashion here is different?" Asks Hanna (Caleb snickers)

"Hanna, we moved to a different state not country!" Replies Spencer

* * *

They all go to the mall and split up

* * *

The girls come back with bags full of clothes each, laughing and talking.

They see the guys walking up each with only one bag. So the girls hand them some of their bags. They eat lunch each sitting next to their significant other except for Emily and Aria who sit next to Jeremy. Then the go to get school supplies. Spencer of course gets eight binders one for each class and one for homework. She also grabs a pencil pouch for each binder. She gets giant boxes of pencils, pens, and anything else she could possibly need. The rest just get a few binders and some pens and pencils.

* * *

They all go back home.

* * *

Em, Aria, Elena and Jeremy hang out, Hanna and Caleb hang out, Spencer and Toby hang out.

* * *

**Emily and Aria, Spencer and Toby, Caleb and Hanna share rooms and Elena and Jeremy have their own rooms.**


	3. School-Ch 3

**This is by far the longest chapter I have ever wrote. Anyway read on A/N at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: Maybe when pigs fly... yeah i don't own PLL. If i did Toby wouldn't disappear or be -A.**

* * *

The weekend flew by and they had to start school sooner than they had wanted.

* * *

Sunday evening

* * *

Every one is in the living room

"Uhhhh I don't want to go to school tomorrow!" Hanna complains  
"Hey don't worry there are a bunch of cool people at my school. Plus you guys have each other!" Says Elena  
"Uh, when does school start?" Asks Spencer  
"9" replies Elena  
"Yes! Another hour of staying up!" Yells Hanna  
"Hanna, do you ever think of anything but clothes and staying up late with Caleb?" Asks Em  
"Yes!? I think about just Caleb sometimes."  
There is some snickering in the room.  
"Well I'm going to our room, you coming Toby?"  
"Sure"  
Everyone goes to their respectful rooms but, they don't fall asleep for another few hours.

* * *

Monday morning

* * *

Spencer wakes up at 5:45 out of habit she try's to get out of bed without waking Toby but fails. He wakes the second she sits up.

"Sorry for waking you"  
"You didn't, I noticed you weren't where you should be… in my arms."  
"I know it's early but I'm still on my normal schedule."  
"It's fine."

* * *

Hanna wakes up at 6:45 to do her makeup and get ready and of course wakes Caleb.

Aria and Emily get up at 7:15 to get ready and eat breakfast.

* * *

They all come into the kitchen at 8ish to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Okay, so how should we split up since we only have two cars?" Questions Spencer

"Well Bonnie, my best friend, is going to pick me up so Jer can drive my car."  
"Okay, um Hanna and Caleb can come with me and Aria and Em can go with Jeremy." Spencer replies  
"What about me? Asks Toby  
"Your coming with me." Spencer says with a duh tone  
"Uh so what classes do we have together? I have English first hour, anyone else?"asks Spencer  
"Me too" replies Emily, Hanna sand Elena then giggle  
"I do" Aria replies glumly  
"Okay so Elena, Emily, Hanna, Aria, Toby and I have English together what about the rest of you?"  
"Wait how do you know Toby has English first hour?" Asks Hanna  
"Oh, she has my schedule in her hand" Replies Toby  
"I have English" replies Caleb and Jeremy at the same time.  
"Second hour?" Spencer asks  
"Math" everyone replies except Spencer  
"I have AP math"  
"So third hour me and Toby have French anyone else?" says Spencer  
"Caleb I and have French." replies Hanna  
"I have French." replies Aria

"So do I." replies Em  
"Jer and I have French." replies Elena  
"4th & 5th?"  
"History then Science" replies the whole group  
"So we all have the first 5 hours together" replies Hanna

"Well actual I have AP science so I won't be with you guys" replies Spencer "Then there is lunch and we figure the rest out after lunch."  
"Except for me" replies Aria  
"Why not?" Asks Em  
"Because I'm leaving to get a taxi ride to the airport."

* * *

At School

* * *

Bonnie and Elena are walking up to Bonnie's Locker

Elena turns around and sees Matt the guy she broke up with. She waves and he closes his locker and walks away.

She sighs and tells Bonnie "He hates me"

"That's not hate" Bonnie responds "Thats 'you dumped me but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I still love you"

Suddenly Caroline runs up and Hugs Elena

"Elena Oh, My Gosh" She says "How are you? Oh, it's so good to see you."

She then turns to Bonnie and asks "How is she? Is she good?"

"Caroline," Elena responds "I'm right her, and I'm fine. Thank you."

"Really?" Caroline asks

"Yes. Much better."

"Oh" she responds "Ok, see you guys later? Ok! Bye."

Bonnie gives Elena a strange look as Caroline walks away

"Oh, you poor thing." Caroline responds while hugging her again

"Ok, Caroline" Elena says restrained from the hug

"No comment" is all Elena says

* * *

Flashes to Jeremy selling Vicki drugs

* * *

Elena and Bonnie are walking to class and pass the office they stop

"Who's that?" Bonnie asks

"I don't know all I see is a back" replies Elena

"It's a hot back" Bonnie responds

Random guy "Jeremy, good batch man"

Elena hears this and tells Bonnie "Give me a sec" She follows Jeremy into the guys bathroom. As she walks in Jeremy's butting drops in his eyes.

"Who pants down chick" a guy yells as she opens the door.

"Great" Elena says "The first day of school and you're stoned"

"No I'm not" Jeremy responds

"Where is it?" she asks as she searches him

"I don't have any! What are you crazy?"

"You haven't seen crazy, I gave you a summer pass but I'm done watching you destroy yourself." he tries to get up but she pushes him back down "No, No, No keep it up but, know that I'm gonna be there to run your buzz every time."

Jeremy walks out. Bonnie is still watching Stephan he turns to leave and walks past Bonnie. Right as Elena walks out of the bathroom Stephan is about to walk in and they collide.

"Uh, pardon me" he says the stare at each other for a second "Um… is this the mens room?"

"Yes. Um, I was just, Um—I was just—" she stutters "It's a long story."

They try to move out of each others way but keep going the same way.

They both chuckle "Just.." Elena says and Stephan turns to the side "Thank You"

* * *

In class

* * *

Matt is staring at Elena she glances back and tries to stay focus but can't. She glances over at Stephan who catches her and she smiles as she turns around. Stephan just stares at her the rest of class.

* * *

At lunch

* * *

Is it even possible to have this much homework on the first day of school" complains Hanna

Everyone snickers  
"I'm being serious" Hanna wines  
"We know you are sweetheart but your very dramatic about it" replies Caleb  
"Am not!"  
Everyone replies "Yes you are." while laughing

Elena and Bonnie walk up *Bonnie meet the game that morning

"What's everyone laughing about?" Elena asks

"Hanna being Hanna" Spencer replies

"Okay…" Elena responds

"Where's the girl that has black hair and cant be taller than like 5' 2"?" Bonnie questions

"You mean Aria?" Emily asks

"Sure" Bonnie

"She went to the airport to get her boyfriend" Hanna replies

"So… How has everyone first day been?" Elena asks

She gets a bunch of goods, fines and a huff from Hanna

She chuckles "That good huh Hanna?"

"Do not. Get me started" Hanna responds "So anyway I saw that hot guy, oww… sorry Caleb, checking you out in history"

"Oh.. yeah you uh— you noticed that?" Elena asked

"Duh I notice everything relationship wise and that the blonde guy in the back seems to like you."

"Um yeah the blonde guy, Matt, he's my ex and my first everything"

* * *

Back to Aria

* * *

She gets in the taxi to ride to the airport.

When she gets to the airport she tells the taxi which terminal to go to.

"Would you mind waiting I'm just picking my boyfriend up"  
"If your out in the next 15 minutes I will wait."  
"Ok"  
She runs inside and finds the place where his bags were dropped off. She notices one of his bags and grabs it for him.  
He walks towards the luggage claim and when he notices her he runs towards her.  
"Aria! I've missed you so much!" He kisses her  
"Not as much as I missed you!"

* * *

Back at school everyone finishes school and meets in the parking lot

* * *

"I am going to go to Bonnie's house and hang out so Jeremy can take my car again."

"Okay we'll keep these arrangements till we find enough money to send Aria's, Hanna's, Emily's and Toby's car over."

With that Elena walks away with Bonnie.

* * *

Elena never goes to Bonnie's house she tells Bonnie she's going to go visit her parents graves'.

* * *

When Elena gets to the graveyard she starts writing in her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I made it through the day. I must have said 'I'm fine, thanks' at least 37 times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. when someone asks, "How are You?" They really don't want an answer._

She notices a raven sitting on her parents tombstone squawking at her. "Ok. Hi bird." the bird continues to squawk "Thats not creepy or anything." Grey fog rolls in and starts to surround her as the bird squawks. She picks her stuff up and leaves. She sees someones shadow and starts to run she trips and falls. She gets back up to see Stephan.

"You ok?" he asks

"Were you following me?"

"NO, I, uh, I just— I saw you fall."

"Uh-huh, and you just happen to be hanging out in a cemetery."

"I'm visiting. I have family here."

"Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then there was this bird that wouldn't leave me alone, and it was very Hitchcock for a second." she laughs "I'm Elena"

"I'm Stephan"

"I know we have history together"

"And English and French" he adds

"Right" Stephan removes a leaf from her shirt "Thanks" she smiles "Nice Ring"

"Oh yeah its a family thing, it just kinds stuck you know" he looks down scurrying his eyebrows "Did you hurt yourself?"

"I don't know" she pulls up her pant leg to reveal blood "Um.. yeah I guess I did."

Stephan starts vamping out "You should go. Take care of that."

"No really it's nothing" she turns around and he's gone

* * *

Back at home

* * *

When they get home Spencer and Toby and Hanna and Caleb go upstairs to "study"

Since Aria is not home Emily and Jeremy decide to go up to his room to study.  
Aria returns home with Ezra and they go up to Aria's room. No one ends up studying even Jeremy and Emily they end up messing around and playing games. When Elena gets home she rushes up to the bathroom to bathroom and covers up her cut.

* * *

**AN: If anyone has ideas for the story I am open to them. I have some thoughts though. Em and Jeremy will continue to get closer and Ezra will get an apartment Aria will still mainly live with Jenna since Jenna is her aunt. Oh and guess I'm bringing Damon into "the raven"**


End file.
